The present invention generally relates to a drive system and, more particularly, to a drive system for an exercise apparatus or the like.
For many years, the benefits from use of an exercise apparatus in the form of a stationary bicycle have been known and appreciated. Such apparatus characteristically have mechanical braking means to simulate and vary bicycle pedal loading and a speedometer and odometer by means of which the user can monitor performance objectives. In most cases, these apparatus have a wheel or flywheel to provide inertial effects whereby the wheel or flywheel is commonly driven by means of a chain drive connected to a pedal driven sprocket. Such apparatus commonly apply the mechanical braking means to provide resistance of the type generally associated with bicycle pedal loading near or on the periphery of the wheel or flywheel. Although this design approach allows lower braking forces at higher speeds, it also dictates that the entire drive system be operated under substantial load.
Among the prior art devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 334,635; 3,024,023; 3,216,722; 3,845,663; 3,996,201; 3,967,503; 3,995,491; 4,007,927; and 4,148,478.
In order to overcome the problems in the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drive system which eliminates the braking loads on the transmission means. Still other objects of the present invention will be apparent from a consideration of the details of construction and operation set forth hereinafter.